Broken Mask
by iSPAZZMACHiiN3
Summary: Xue Hua Fukui's motto: One evil act a day makes the world go round. Ryoma x OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own prince of tennis. I only own my characters.

Prince of tennis © Takeshi Konomi

Broken Mask © iSPAZZMACHiiN3

**A/N: another Prince of tennis story, with an OC x Ryoma pairing again. This time my character is different from my OC character, Tezuka Hikari, from Can't Stop Thinking Of You. Enjoy reading it. Oh, and this story is different from Can't Stop Thinking Of You, it's slightly more…mature I guess.**

**Bold** is English.

_Italics_ are used to emphasize something, or signify a flash back or lyrics to a song.

"Blah." Those quotes are used for talking.

'Blah.' Those are used for thing.

* * *

B r o k e n M a s k

Chapter one : New student

* * *

Horio stood by Ryoma who was sitting in his desk,

"Did you hear? A new student is coming in; it was because classroom 1 – 1 was becoming too crowded due to sudden exchange students!" Ryoma looked out the window completely bored. Usually Japanese classrooms were filled with 25-30 students, they all took entrance exams to be able to get into the school. So it'll decrease the chance of having overcrowded class rooms. Kachiro and Katsuo stood by Horio,

"Honto ne!? But it's already half way into the term." Horio smugly nodded his head,

"Yeah, and I heard that they were very smart- Oi, Echizen. Are you even listening?" The school bell rang as the teacher came in.

"Everyone settle down, get to your seats. We're having a new student join our class today, so we don't want to make a bad impression when she arrives here." Everyone rushed to their seats and chatted quietly as the teacher began to write something on the chalk board. Everyone started to quiet down as they heard light footsteps and sounds of chalk being used. They stared at the door intently as the teacher placed down her chalk, the door slid open. Revealing a girl with long black hair tied into a pony tail, her side bangs parted to the right. Her hair had reached just an inch above her butt and her emerald eyes rimmed out with black eyeliner, her lips glossed with a nude pink color; which blended in well to her complexion. She wore the school uniform, just as every other girl student was required to wear, sea green skirt and the sailor white shirt with the green collar and pink bow. Except, her skirt wasn't high up as every other girl wore it, it was strictly at her hips, making the skirt only a few inches above her knees. Also her shirt wasn't tucked in under her skirt, instead it fitted her thin waist, and Ryoma noted that she probably ordered a smaller and more precise size. She held her black book bag on her right shoulder and stared at the teacher with her left arm stretched out with a piece of paper. Two girls jumped out of their seats and looked at her wide eyed,

"Xue Hua-sama?!" The teacher stared at the two to sit down

"Hanako-san, Haruno-san. Please sit down."She took the paper and she looked up back at the girl,

"My name is Watanabe-Sensei, Would you like to introduce yourself?" The girl looked down at her schedule and noticed it was English class,

"Fukui Xue Hua**.**" The teacher looked at Xue Hua to continue, seeing that it was traditional to say a couple of things about you. Xue Hua stayed silent as she scanned the classroom, the teacher took her as a shy girl.

"Any questions?" Some people raised their hands, the teacher pointed to a boy with a unibrow,

"Horio-kun." Horio grinned,

"Why do you have a Chinese first name and Japanese last name?" Some hands went down at the question, Xue Hua looked at him,

"My mother is Chinese while my father is Japanese." Horio slightly shuddered at her voice, and he wondered how her voice managed to stay slightly feminine, even though it was so cold and strict. Watanabe pointed at another student,

"Do you play a sport?" All hands fell after this question,

"No." One hand rose up,

"What does your Chinese name mean?"

"Snow flower." Watanabe looked around and noticed that there were no more questions.

"Alright, since there's no more questions. Fukui-san, you can sit over there by Horio." Xue Hua walked as everyone stared at her, feeling those she had an air of dominance, her black high heels made no noise as she then sat down and took out her school supplies. Ryoma stared as she crossed her legs and noticed how her posture wasn't as slouched, comparing to the other girls. Ryoma turned his attention back to the window, not wanting to seem interested at the girl that sat in between him and Horio, rather he was glad. Watanabe went back to the chalk board,

"**Okay class, we'll be practicing some verb forms**." The class groaned and waited as the teacher wrote the sentences on the board.

-**&-**

Xue Hua finished the sentences and leaned her chin into her right hand, she stared out the window as Watanabe began calling on some students to answer it,

"**Akiko-san, please read the last sentence and rephrase it with the correct form.**" A brunette boy with tan skin got up,

"**Then a-after S-sue h-has jump o-over the f-fence, she grabbed a apple from the tree and b-bite into it.**" Watanabe shook her head,

"**Then after Sue had jumped over the fence, she grabbed a apple from the tree and bit into it.**" Akiko shakily nodded his head and sat back down a bit embarrassed. Xue Hua stood up,

"**Watanabe-Sensei!**" The teacher turned back a bit startled at the strict voice but then reminded herself that it was just a student,

"**Y-Yes, Fukui?**" Xue Hua walked up to the board and looked at the sentence,

"**You've made a mistake, it's ' Then after sue had jumped over the fence, she grabbed **_**an**_**apple from the tree and bit into it.**" Ryoma snapped his head form the window and looked over as she erased the word and replaced it. The teacher widened her eyes,

"**Oh, I'm sorry I missed that, class.**" Xue Hua walked back into her seat and looked out the windows as everyone around her started whispering,

"Whoa, she's so smart!" Horio turned to Ryoma,

"That's _the _Fukui!" Ryoma blinked, as Horio stared at her,

"I heard she was very strict and mean, but she always gets straight A's…" Ryoma blinked.

"Mada mada Dane."

-**&-**

Xue Hua packed her things as the bell rang and got to walk out,

"Xue Hua-sama!" Xue Hua stopped and turned around and saw two girls, a white haired girl with red eyes and a brunette with brown eyes. The two stood in front of her,

"You switched out into our class!?" Xue Hua nodded and walked out,

"This is so great!" The two girls followed her out the door. Ryoma picked up his bag and walked out with Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro next to him.

"Whoa, did you see the new girl? She's so scary." Horio nodded,

"Yeah! How can something so pretty be so intimidating?" Kachiro shrugged his shoulders,

"She seems very smart though." Horio turned to the side,

"What do you think- Eh? Echizen?" Horio looked ahead and saw Ryoma had walked off,

"Oi! Wait for us." The three scrambled after them and entered the science room.

-**&-**

Xue Hua was half way zoned out of class as she wrote down the necessary notes, not really caring for biology seeing that it had nothing to do with business skills. The bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch. She packed her things and got up as Haruno and Hanako approached her,

"Let's go, Xue Hua-sama!" Xue Hua nodded and walked to classroom 1 – 2. She sat down with the two next to her, she took out her bento. Xue Hua took out a fork and spoon, eating the food westernized. Ryoma sat a few seats away from the group, instead he was surrounded by Horio, Sakuno, Tomoko, Kachiro, and Katsuo.

"Oi, Echizen!" Ryoma looked up and saw Momoshiro with his arm full of food.

"Momo-senpai." Momoshiro shifted his eyes to the cupcakes that Sakuno made. Tomoko noticed and grinned,

"You can have some, Momo-senpai!" Horio scowled,

"Why does he get one?" Tomoko wagged her finger,

"Because he takes care of Ryoma-sama!!" Ryoma blinked as Momoshiro stuffed the cupcake in his mouth,

"Momo-senpai, guess what? There's a new student in our class!" Momoshiro raised in eye,

"Really?! Who?" Horio stood up,

"Her name is Fukui Xue Hua, she's half Chinese and Japanese. She's very mean, but extremely smart!" Momoshiro grinned,

"A girl? How does she look like?" Horio grinned,

"She's really pretty! She has long black hair that's tied into a pony tail, and she's very pale. Oh! And her eyes are green." Sakuno looked around the classroom and spotted the girl that fitted the description,

"A-ano, Horio-kun. She's rig-" Horio turned to Sakuno,

"Huh? What did you sa-" Xue Hua stood up, slamming her chair back as she picked up her bento. She turned to look at Horio,

"It's very rude to talk about someone! Especially if they can hear you. Watch yourself!" Horio turned around and looked at her shocked, he was scared at how cold her voice was. Everyone got quiet, wanting to know what would happen next. Haruno and Hanako got up as Xue Hua walked out the door, giving sorry looks at their friend's boldness. Momoshiro whistled as when the door slammed,

"That was her? How scary."

-**&-**

Fuji sat with Oishi and Kikumaru as they all ate lunch. Kikumaru sipped his juice,

"Oishi! Didn't you say your cousin was staying at your house?" Fuji raised an eyebrow as Oishi nervously laughed,

"Yeah, auntie and uncle have to go on an international business trip, it might take the a while to come back. So they asked if she can stay at our house, and my parents said yes." Kikumaru grinned and flailed his arms around,

"We have to meet her!" Oishi scratched his head,

"I'm not sure how…she's two years younger than us." Kikumaru stopped and stared at Oishi,

"O'chibi's year?" Oishi nodded and took another bite out of his rice. Kikumaru grinned,

"Then bring her over at during practice!" Oishi sweat dropped,

"I don't know…" Eiji pouted,

"Bring her, bring her, bring her please!" Oishi sighed,

"Alright…Do you want to meet her also Fuji?" Fuji nodded with his usual smile,

"It'll be fun."

-**&-**

Xue Hua sneezed as she sat under the Sakura tree, watching people play tennis. Haruno turned to her,

"Someone's talking about you." Xue Hua scowled,

"That's stupid guy…" Hanako shyly smiled,

"Ano…maybe they were just curious." Xue Hua kept her stoic face as she listened to Hanako's quiet voice,

"It's none of their business." Haruno and Hanako stared at each other, not even flinching at her cold voice, they had gotten used to it a few years back. The bell rang, signaling it was time to go back to lunch, Xue Hua turned to the two,

"What's our next class?"

-**&-**

Xue Hua changed into her gym outfit, a navy blue tennis skirt and white polo; she walked out with Hanako and Haruno by her side. Sakuno blinked,

'I didn't know Fukui-san was in my gym class.' Sakuno looked at her class and walked towards Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo, and Ryoma. Then the gym teacher came out,

"Alright class, first half of gym we'll be doing basketball. The other half we'll be doing tennis. Alright, I want groups of four or five. Go!" Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo got into a group with Ryoma. Sakuno looked around, completely unsure of whom to go with, the other girls always thought she was to shy.

"Hey, come over here!" Sakuno looked up shocked, but then felt a breeze pass her, she looked and saw that the other group had picked the girl behind her. Xue Hua looked at Sakuno as she looked down, somewhat sad.

"Oi, You with the long braided hair!" Sakuno looked up as the gym got quiet, Ryoma and his group slightly turned their attention to what was happening. Sakuno straightened up, slightly scared at Xue Hua's intense stare.

"Join our group." Sakuno widened her eyes,

"M-me?" Xue Hua raised an eyebrow, though her facial expression was still stoic,

"Did I not address to you?" Sakuno nodded her head and quickly walked over to her. The gym teacher cleared her throat,

"Alright! Let's start facing off each other-" Xue Hua turned to Sakuno,

"Who are you?" Sakuno fidgeted with her skirt,

"R-Ryuzaki S-Sakuno." Xue Hua nodded her head,

"Fukui Xue Hua." Haruno smiled brightly with her chocolate eyes shining,

"I'm Tanaka Haruno!" Sakuno shyly smiled back,

"P-Pleased to meet you." Hanako shyly stepped up,

"I'm Mori H-Hanako, W-Welcome to our group…" Sakuno blinked at her quiet voice but nodded,

"Arigato…"

Horio watched Sakuno walked towards the group, he turned back to his friends.

"Whoa, Fukui picked Sakuno-chan?" Katsuo looked out,  
"Well, no one seemed to want to pick Sakuno-chan…She's usually with Tomoko-chan." Horio scoffed,

"Fukui, doing a _good _thing, impossible. Right, Echizen?" Ryoma didn't respond.

"Alright! Let's switch to tennis now!" Every student walked back into the locker room to retrieve their rackets, Fukui leaned against the lockers as Haruno and Hanako got out their rackets, Sakuno shyly looked at Fukui and noticed how tall she was compared to her.

"F-Fukui-san." Fukui slightly tilted head to look at Sakuno,

"Hai." Sakuno slightly winced at her cold voice,

"A-ano, where's your r-racket?" Fukui leaned back into the locker,

"Didn't bring one." Sakuno perked her head at this,

"Y-you can borrow o-one of m-my spares!" Xue Hua stared at her for a minute, Sakuno suddenly looked down, a bit intimidated.

"Sure." Sakuno looked up surprised and smiled, she ran off to get her spare. Xue Hua closed her eyes as Haruno and Hanako looked at each other and smiled,

' Xue Hua-sama is accepting a new person as a friend…' Sakuno ran back with a black racket and held it out to Fukui,

"H-here you go, Fukui-san." Xue Hua nodded as she grabbed the racket and walked out, Hanako and Haruno followed suit. Sakuno blinked and quickly followed.

-**&-**

Ryoma looked at Xue Hua as she walked in the courts, with her friends behind her. Horio looked at the group,

"Eh? Is Sakuno-chan her friend or something?"

"Alright class. Let's have 5 laps around the court, then 100 swings, if we have time we'll learn serves. Go!"

Xue Hua placed her racket and began to stretch, while everyone else ran off, including Haruno and Hanako. They blinked in surprise, noting that their beloved friend wasn't running by their side.

"Fukui! Why aren't you running!? Do you want more laps!" Everyone continued to run as they stared at Xue Hua slowly bending back up, after touching the floor with her palm. She stared at the coach with a fierce look,

"If I don't stretch than I'll probably pull a muscle if I suddenly started to run laps for no reason." The coach stepped back in surprise of her fierce stare and cold voice. He cleared his throat,

"I-I" Xue Hua raised an eyebrow as she stretched her legs,

"You wouldn't want that to happen, what if I had pulled a muscle and tripped, injuring myself? How would my parents take it, how would the _school board _take it?" Everyone gaped at her boldness, the coach stood frozen in his place, unsure of how to respond. Xue Hua turned around,

"Doesn't matter, I finished stretching." Xue Hua began to run around, the court stayed silent as the coach noticed that the class had stopped running,

"W-what are you doing!? Finish your laps!" The class continued to run. Haruno sweat dropped at what just happened as Hanako continued to run. Ryoma stared continued to run his laps as Horio snorted,

"She's so mean." Kachiro and Katsuo looked at him,

"But she was only trying to prevent any possible injuries." Horio irked,

"Why are you guys always defending her-" Xue Hua passed by the group as she ran by on her 4th lap,

"I told you to watch yourself," Horio gaped at her as she quickly ran pass them. Sakuno ran on her 2nd lap and noticed Xue Hua going over to get her racket,

"F-Fukui-san, are you done with your l-laps?" Xue Hua looked at her,

"Hai." Sakuno fidgeted with her fingers,

"Are you going to do the swings?" Xue Hua gripped the racket, Sakuno looked at her long, yet perfectly proportioned, nails as her slender hand gripped the racket.

"I don't know how to play tennis, I wouldn't know how to swing." Sakuno blinked in surprise,

"I-I can help…if you w-want…" Xue Hua said nothing and Sakuno began to panic,

"I m-mean, o-only if y-you want-"  
"Finish your laps first." Sakuno blinked, unsure if that answered her question,

"H-hai." Sakuno went back to running and caught up to Hanako and Haruno,

"Hey Sakuno-chan." Sakuno shyly nodded her head,

"Hello Tanaka-chan." Haruno grinned,

"Call me Haruno-chan! No need to be so formal!" Sakuno lightly blushed,

"O-okay, H-Haruno-chan…" Haruno laughed as Hanako turned to Sakuno,

"You c-can call me Hanako-chan a-as well…" Sakuno nodded,

"Hai! Hanako-chan…" The three finished their laps, along with the rest of the class.

"Alright, let's start our swings."

Ryoma stared as Sakuno pointed to Xue Hua's racket as she talked, Xue Hua nodded and swung her racket,

"Echizen! Let's start swinging, then you can teach me the twist serve." Ryoma turned to Horio,

"Don't want to."

-**&-**

Xue Hua swung her racket,

"Like this?" Sakuno nodded with a bright smile,

"H-Hai! It's was nice, seeing that I only explained instead of showing how to hit the racket." Haruno and Hanako started to swing the racket, after seeing Xue Hua already on her 20th swing. Sakuno widened her eyes and began to swing,

"You bend your knees too much…" Sakuno let out a gasp as she felt something push her legs,

"And don't flip your wrist like that." Sakuno turned around,

"R-Ryoma-kun." Ryoma pointed his racket to Xue Hua,

"Try swinging like that." Xue Hua suddenly stopped swinging and stared at Ryoma. Sakuno widened her eyes at this,

"A-Ano, Fukui-san. D-Did you finish your swings yet?"

"Hai." Sakuno blinked,

"Alright, we're going to do serves now. Everyone get into a line, though enough space to serve!" Everyone got into a line. Sakuno stood next to Hanako, who was next to Xue Hua, who had Haruno next to her side.

"I want you to try and hit in that box, when you serve remember to throw the ball high enough, bend your knees, arch your back, and let your arm follow through. Everyone, get into positions! " Everyone got ready,

"Go!" They all threw up the ball and swung their arms, all except Xue Hua. The coach stared at her, not sure if he should confront her, but then shook his head,

'I'm the teacher, she's the student.'

"Fukui!" Everyone stopped serving, and stared at her.

"Why aren't you serving?" Xue Hua bounced the tennis ball in her hand,

"I'm left-handed, " the coach raised his eyebrow,

"So?" Xue Hua smirked, causing a few gasps,

"When I was younger, my cousin told me that there was a difference between right and left handed people. He's a tennis player, so he told me that players rotated serving left to right. Right handed players serve from the right and Left handed players serve from the left." Horio snorted,

"Echizen's left handed! And he's serving just fine!" Everyone turned to stare at Ryoma, who was holding his racket. Xue Hua dropped her smirk,

"He's holding his racket with his right hand," Horio widened his eyes and looked at Ryoma, cursing that him of his ambidexterity.

"Plus, mostly everyone here right handed, so it's easy for them to serve with the room they all provide to each other, I'd need more room if I wanted to serve." The coached gaped,

"I-I, fine. Go to the empty court. Echizen, if you want to join her than do so. Everyone else, continue to serve!" Ryoma stayed put as Xue Hua walked towards the empty court. Xue Hua bounced the ball, her facial expression seemed slightly anger. She bounced the ball and threw it up, arching her back she raised her arm up and followed through. The ball flew over and onto the other court, Ryoma stared as she clenched her right fist and tightened her grip on her racket. The bell rang, signaling that school was over and everyone walked inside.

-**&-**

"Here" Sakuno looked up in surprise, seeing a fully dressed Xue Hua hand her, her racket back.

"T-Thanks." Xue Hua walked off, with Haruno and Hanako following after her.

-**&-**

Oishi walked to the tennis courts, hoping that his cousin was waiting for him since he had the key to the house.

"Oishi," Oishi turned around when he heard the cold voice.

"I was just looking for you! I was wondering if you wanted to come watch the practice…but you don't have to if you don't want to, my friend just wants to meet you."

"Doesn't matter." Oishi smiled, understanding her way of saying yes.

-**&-**

Ryoma stood with his team, ready for today's practice. Inui looked around,

"Where's Oishi?" Oishi quickly ran up,

"I hope I'm not late!" Kikumaru pouted,

"Where is your cousin? You said they'd come!" The team looked up at him, confused.

"Your cousin?" Oishi nervously laughed,

"I ran because I was going to be late, but she's walking over with her f-friends." Fuji smiled,

"It's okay. We can wait." Xue Hua walked with Haruno and Hanako towards the court.

"A-ah, there she is!" Fuji opened his eyes, noticing the girl looked very elegant in the way she walked and her bone structure. Ryoma felt his eyes widened for a split second as Horio pointed at her,

"A-ah! It's Fukui Xue Hua!" Everyone turned to look at her as she walked, her high heels making no noise. Oishi smiled,

"This is my cousin, Fukui Xue Hua." Xue Hua looked at Horio,

"It's rude to point, learn your manners." Kikumaru jumped,

"Nyah, she's so pretty!" He went over to hug her, Oishi widened his eyes and went to stop him,

"C-Chotto Matte, Eiji!" Everyone that knew Xue Hua widened their eyes, wondering what she'd do. Kikumaru raised his arms up and Xue Hua pointed her finger out, her long nails poked his arms. Kikumaru dropped his arms confused. Oishi sighed in relief and walked up nervously,

"Xue Hua-chan, this is my tennis team. Kikumaru Eiji, Fuji Syusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Kaidoh Kaoru, Takeshi Momoshiro, Takashi Kawamura, Inui Sadaharu, and Echi-" a large group of ladies were walking together looking around with sad faces. Haruno and Hanako widened their eyes as they heard the clapping nose of high heels the ladies were wearing. They stared at Xue Hua, with scared expressions. Oishi caught the looked, along with the rest of the team,

"Is something wrong?" Xue Hua turned to the group of ladies,

"Can't you see we were talking!?" The team widened their eyes at her, Xue Hua walked up to them.

"How un-lady like can you get?!" The ladies looked at her appalled, some were even gaping at her.

"If you're going to wear high heels, then walk in them right! You all walk like a pack of mules, stop the clapping of your high heels! It's so loud that I couldn't hear what the other person was talking about." The whole court got silent as Xue Hua turned to Oishi,

"I'm going home first." Xue Hua turned back to the ladies and strutted off with her high heels, with no noise at all.

"Hanako, Haruno." The two girls perked up and looked at the team with a sorry face and ran after her. Horio scoffed,

"How rude." Kachiro looked at Horio,

"You were rude to her as well." Horio irked,

"Stop defending her!" The team stared at petite figure strutting off, in shock of her boldness.

**Xue Hua Fukui's motto : One evil act a day makes the world go round.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own prince of tennis. I only own my characters.

Prince of tennis © Takeshi Konomi

Broken Mask © iSPAZZMACHiiN3

**Bold** is English.

_Italics_ are used to emphasize something, or signify a flash back or lyrics to a song.

"Blah." Those quotes are used for talking.

'Blah.' Those are used for thing.

* * *

B r o k e n M a s k

Chapter two: Results and Reasons

* * *

It's been two weeks since the tennis court incident, Ryoma stared at Xue Hua in their math class. Horio still couldn't shut up about how rude and evil Xue Hua was. Many of his team mates were very cautious of her, but they still haven't met her again ever since. Ryoma starred at the classroom's clock, hoping that time will suddenly fast forward and class would end.

"Sensei!" The sensei turned around with a scared face and held the chalk shakily in his hands, he slowly pushed up his glasses.

"H-Hai, F-Fukui-san." She walked up towards the board and took the chalk out of his hands,

"You made a mistake on the formula." The class whispered with each other as she rewrote the equation. The teacher shakily nodded his head,

"G-Gomen n-nasai." Xue Hua glided back over to her sit next to Ryoma and sat back down. Horio's snort could be heard but no one said anything. The teacher looked at the class,

"M-Minna-san, let's continue on. Does anyone have the answers to question four?" Ryoma stared at her as she looked out the window. He stared at her paper and noticed that she finished all twenty questions.

-**&-**

The bell rang, as students got up as some stayed. Xue Hua got up and walked out with Hanako and Haruno behind her. Ryoma got up as Horio approached him,

"I don't see why people think she's smart. So what if she corrected a formula." Katsuo blinked,

"Didn't she correct him on a formula that we didn't even learn about until today?" Horio scowled,

"So what?" Kachiro smiled,

"She must be knowledgeable if she already knew the quadratic formula." Horio irked,

"Why do you always defend her! Echizen, you're on my side- Eh. Where'd he go?" Ryoma walked off .

-**&-**

Xue Hua changed her clothes and walked out, with her own racket.

"Minna-san today will be all tennis. We'll be playing against each other in small matches in the courts, of course due to the class size we'll be playing doubles." Horio turned to Ryoma,

"Echizen, I'm going to be your partner," Ryoma looked at him,

"Mada mada dane." Horio scowled, as Xue Hua walked up to Sakuno.

"Let's go." Sakuno blinked up in surprise but gripped her racket tightly,

"H-Hai!"

-**&-**

Ryoma served with his right hand, watching as Kachiro run towards the ball and missed it.

"30-love." Ryoma tipped his hat and looked at Horio who smugly smiled at Kachiro and Katsuo.

Sakuno shakily threw up the ball and served, Haruno ran towards the ball and hit it back. Sakuno rallied with her until it went to Hanako, Hanako returned the ball towards Xue Hua. This caused a small rally, until she hit it with a drop, Xue Hua widened her eyes as she felt her pointer finger nail chipped.

"45-love. We won a game!" Sakuno smiled and turned to Xue Hua but blinked,

"F-Fukui-san?" Xue Hua walked over to her tennis bag and got out a nail file. She then proceeded to take care of her nail, slightly glad that it didn't chip off a lot, so it was still long.

"Fukui!" the teacher had glared at Fukui,

"Why are you filing your nails during class time!?" Ryoma looked over and saw her still filing her nails. She finished then held her hand up to get an overall view, she then smirked,

"All done." She put her hand down as the teacher fumed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She looked up at the teacher, dropping her smirk.

"Filing my nails." The teacher grinned,

"Taking up class time for personal time, it could cause you detention." The teacher said, almost gleefully, glad to have caught her. Ryoma looked at the teacher, he'd always pick out the flaws in whatever Xue Hua did, but she'd always correct him.

"Really? I, filing my nails for a mere minute could cause me detention cause of _personal time_." Everyone stared at her, slightly scared at her angry cold voice.

"How about you! Always going off the for a bathroom break for about 15 minutes. However I always seem to spot you over by the soccer field, with the female gym teacher! Now, I believe that's what you call personal time. Comparing one minute to fifteen. I'm sure the principle will see your point over mine." Sarcasm rolled off her tongue like a second language. The coach widened his eyes and gaped. Xue Hua smirked and walked back to Sakuno, she picked up the ball and bounced it. She threw up the ball and served, every stared as it blurred over.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan. What's the score now?" Sakuno blinked in surprise.

"F-fifteen-love!" Ryoma smirked at what happened and turned back,

'Mada Mada Dane.'

-**&-**

Sakuno looked as Tomoko flashed a magazine in face,

"Look! Hoshi fashions company made a new product! And it's selling like crazy!" Sakuno looked at the front of magazine and read the captions out loud.

"Don't want any loud noises when you walk in high heels? Or want to sound like mules when you walk in them. Do you want to attract guys while looking extremely lady like as you strut around in your heels? Then buy our new product." Sakuno widened her eyes and remembered the group of ladies before they were scolded by Xue Hua,

_The group of ladies stood by the vending machines as Sakuno bought an apple juice._

"_We need to make new products now, or else both of our companies will fail and we'll be moved to the tennis department._ " _The girl shook her head,_

"_But the deadlines tomorrow. We can't possibly think of a new product by then." The girls sighed,_

"_Well let's look around; I heard this school was famous for tennis."_

Sakuno widened her eyes,

"B-but then, Fukui. She- what? " Sakuno put the pieces together as Kikumaru walked up to them,

"Eh? Mules? Isn't that what Fukui-chan say before?" Fuji smiled and nodded,

"Saa, that is what she said." The team turned their attention to the magazine, Momoshiro turned to Ryoma,

"You don't think…"

"_Can't you see we were talking!?" The team widened their eyes at her, Xue Hua walked up to the groups of girls._

"_How un-lady like can you get?!" The ladies looked at her appalled, some were even gaping at her._

"_If you're going to wear high heels, then walk in them right! You all walk like a pack of mules, stop the clapping of your high heels! It's so loud that I couldn't hear what the other person was talking about."_

Fuji laughed he covered his mouth,

"How convenient." Ryoma raised his eyes, remember what had happened after Xue Hua left.

"_How rude! Pack mules? Who does she think she is, " one of the ladies turned around until the women in the front held out her hand._

"_Stop!" The lady turned around,_

"_Why!? That little girl just insulted us." The women shook her head and smiled,_

"_She gave us an idea,"_

"They copied her idea then? Mada mada dane." Momoshiro grinned,

"Wow, maybe she isn't as mean as you think!" Oishi sweat dropped as Kikumaru flashed the magazine in his face,

"Can you believe it!? Fukui-chan is so cool!" Oishi scratched his head,

"I suppose, I mean a lot of these kind of incidents happened when we younger too." Kikumaru put down the magazine,

"Honto ne!? Like what!" Oishi shrugged his shoulders,

"I'm not sure. Like one time, we were at a special meeting with a famous guy, Kakizawa Kaito-"  
"The famous singer?!" Oishi nodded,

"_Hello little girl, what song do you want to hear?" Xue Hua looked up at the guy,_

_  
"Love song." The guy nodded and sang, when he finished singing he looked down at the girl._

"_What did you think?" Xue Hua crossed her arms,_

"_You should make a new song soon. You'll lose your fame if you don't." The guy widened his eyes,_

"_Huh?" Oishi widened his eyes and grabbed her,_

"_Sorry, she's not friendly." Xue Hua huffed,_

"_I'm not kidding, write a song that has a dance to it. Maybe then you'll reach out to the teenagers." Oishi picked her up and walked off,_

"_Gomen Nasai!" The guy stared at the girl as she was carried away._

"Eh!? What happened next!" Kikumaru bounced up and down, Oishi sweat dropped.

"Well a month later…"

"_- let's dance! Till the very end, you and me!" Oishi looked up and saw crowds of girls dancing to a song on the huge T.V on the building._

"_There it is! Kaito's smashing song that's reaching out to every teenage girl out there! Let's dance." Oishi widened his eyes as he held Xue Hua's hand, she began to lick her sea salt ice cream. The girls squeeled as they saw Kaito's face on the T.V_

"_Let's dance, was inspired by a very special girl." Oishi looked down at Xue Hua._

"Eh!? That was her?" A tennis ball flew over in front of Kikumaru and Oishi's face, the two turned around to see where it came from.

"You know it's rude, to talk about someone. Especially if they're right here," Oishi turned to see Xue Hua,

"X-Xue Hua-chan, what are you doing here?" Xue Hua smirked,

"Joined the photography club," she waved the camera,

"Our new assignment is to capture intense moments in sports." Oishi widened his eyes,

"You picked tennis?" Xue Hua dropped her smirk,

"I suppose." Momoshiro grinned,

"You suppose? Come on, it's a yes or no question." Xue Hua turned to Momoshiro,

"I don't have to respond to you." Momoshiro frowned as Kaidoh hissed,

"Xue Hua-sama! Let's go, you promised to come with us after school." Xue Hua turned around and walked away, she waved her hand.

"Ja ne." Tezuka looked at his watch,

"Minna, we have 10 minutes left. Let's finish practice!" Everyone turned to him,

"Hai!"

-**&-**

Ryoma changed out of his gym clothes and closed his locker as Momoshiro came up to him,

"Hey, want to go to the burger joint today? Kikumaru's paying." Ryoma smirked and nodded as Kikumaru start walking towards him.

"Let's go!"

-**&-**

They reached the burger joint and sat down, Kikumaru looked at his empty wallet and frowned.

"Nyah, how do you guys always get me to pay for you too?" Momoshiro looked up with his mouth full as Ryoma looked up with a mouth full of French fries,

"Mada mada dane, Kikumaru-senpai." Kikumaru bit into his hamburger and looked around,

"Hey, look. It's Fukui-chan and her friends." Ryoma and Momoshiro turned to look.

-**&-**

Xue Hua drank her milk shake, staring as Haruno devour her second hamburger, Hanako bit into her French fry.

"I want to get another hamburger," Xue Hua looked at her, hiding her concern with a blank stare. Haruno got up to go buy a hamburger, Xue Hua stood up with a frantic expression.

"Don't!" The people in the fast food restaurant stared at her, Xue Hua straightened her posture and her facial expression.

"Getting another hamburger. Tch, fatty." Haruno and Hanako's eyes widened at the comment. Everyone stared as Xue Hua smirked. She slowly lifted her shirt up, exposing only her pale flat stomach. Everyone got quiet. Ryoma widened his eyes at her bold move, along with Kikumaru and Momoshiro. A loud slap was heard as Xue Hua's hand landed on her stomach, nothing had jiggled, that's what Ryoma thought. Until he directed his eyes upward from her stomach. He felt his cheeks burn as he looked back down at her stomach,

"See this? Try getting to this size with eating another hamburger." Xue Hua put her shirt back down and grabbed her milkshake and her bags,

"Let's go," Hanako nodded and stared at Haruno as she sat back down with a shock and sad expression. The two left her, Momoshiro frowned as people began to talk again,

"She just called her out…" Kikumaru shook his head,

"Let's go to her." The three walked over to her,

"Tanaka-chan," She looked up,

"Oh. Momoshiro, Kikumaru. Echizen." They sat down in the seats, Momoshiro frowned.

"Why do you put up with her?" Haruno widened her eyes,

"Xue Hua-sama?" Momoshiro nodded, Haruno frantically shook her head.

"I'm not putting up with her! I'm so proud to be Xue Hua-sama's friend!" Momoshiro widened his eyes as Haruno looked down,

"I really like how the way Xue Hua…I'm really proud…"

_A rather large seven year old girl with brown hair sat in the slides, crying her brown eyes out. She looked up in surprise as she heard some light footsteps,_

"_Why are you crying?" a girl with long black hair and green eyes stared at her, with tennis ball in her hands._

"_T-The other girls, keep l-laughing at my w-weight." The green eyed girl raised an eyebrow and flicked her in the forehead._

"_That's all?" The browned hair girl widened her eyes,_

"_H-Huh? What do you mean that's all?" The green eyed girl smirked and threw the yellow neon ball up in the air._

"_You can easily fixed that problem." She stood up,_

"_H-Honto ne!?" The girl caught the ball and stared at her,_

"_Of course. It's called ex-er-cise." The girl frowned and sat back down, she wiped her face. The black hair girl bent down to her,_

"_What's your name?"_

"_T-Tanaka H-Haruno…" she smiled,_

" _Fukui Xue Hua, now get up and do 10 laps around the school." Haruno looked up in surprise,_

"_H-Huh?"_

"She'd always help me, in school work, exercising, eating, and even when other girls bullied me."

"_Ha, look its Tanaka." One of the three girls pushed her, making her drop her bento. A year has passed, and they still bothered her._

"_I heard you were trying to lose weight," The girls pushed her and looked at her waist._

"_Doesn't seem like it's working," The three laugh as Tanaka fell to the floor,_

"_Oi," The girls looked down at the short Xue Hua._

"_What do you want, Fukui?" The girls glared as Xue Hua threw a tennis ball at the leaders head._

"_Picking on someone fatter than you?" Xue Hua smirked,_

"_Sounds reasonable enough," Haruno looked up at her surprised. Xue Hua walked up to the girls, she poked their waist, it slightly jiggled._

"_Eh? What's this?" Xue Hua flipped up her shirt and poked it, nothing jiggled. Her smirked dropped as a loud smack was heard,_

"_See this? You girls are fat cows, get out of my face until you come up to my level." The girl scowled and walked up to Xue Hua's face._

"_Who do you think you are?!" Xue Hua looked at her,_

"_Fukui Xue Hua, now get out of my face." The girl glared at Xue Hua, Xue Hua give her a nasty glare as well, she blinked in surprise and leaned back as Xue Hua passed her, she stopped by Haruno._

"_Let's go." Haruno scrambled up and grabbed her bento, following Xue Hua._

"But my biggest problem was eating…"

_Xue Hua sat with her legs crossed at the desk, staring as Haruno ate her second bento._

"_You eat a lot," Haruno looked up and slowly chewed, she was slowly getting used to how Xue Hua was blunt and what the meanings were behind her words. Haruno frowned and looked down,_

"_It's a hard habit to quit…" Xue Hua put the lid over her bento,_

"_You have a long way to go then." Haruno frowned deeper, almost tearful of the harsh words. Xue Hua gave a smirk,_

"_I'm sure you'll get there." Haruno looked up in surprise, she never heard Xue Hua encourage someone direction, she'd always hide it with a harsh and blunt statement. Haruno smiled and nodded, putting her chopsticks down,_

"_Arigato, Xue Hua-sama."_

"I, really am proud to call her a friend, even if she's very blunt. S-She's always there for me…" Momoshiro looked at her,

"Are…you sure it's okay…that you told us, something personal?" Haruno looked up,

"Huh?" She shook her head with a soft smile,  
"It's okay, cause Xue Hua told me, that if I can't face the truth. Then I'd never get anywhere…"

_Haruno sat down on the slide, she had been crying again when Xue Hua was absent sick and the girls took it as an opportunity. She felt something flick her forehead,_

"_Why is it that I always find you crying here on the slide?" Haruno widened her eyes,_

"_X-Xue Hua-sama?" She looked at her slightly red nose and somewhat droopy eyes, Xue Hua sneezed and looked away with her arms crossed._

"_I'm not going to lie to you, you're very overweight." Haruno felt her eyes sting,_

"_You can't lie to yourself either, face the truth and move on. Or you'll always be a coward and get nowhere." Haruno dropped her head,_

"_I-I, don't know…" Xue Hua sighed,_

"_Until you embrace the truth, I won't help you." Xue Hua began to walk away, Haruno widened her eyes and stood up._

"_X-Xue Hua-sama! I'll t-try!" Xue Hua turned around with a smirk,_

"_Good. Now go home," Haruno nodded as Xue Hua walked in front of a black car and walked in._

"I'll never forget how much Xue Hua-sama helped me, I'll never forget my first time seeing her smile…"

_Two girls sat under the tree, it had been officially two years since they've first meet, and Haruno lost a lot of weight. She still had some fat, but that was just baby fat now. Xue Hua was still as skinny as she was before, flat stomach, small waist._

"_It's been two years since I first meet you Xue Hua-sama." Xue Hua nodded and sipped her juice box. Haruno got up and bowed to her,_

"_Thank you very much! I've lost so much weight because of you! The two long years I've struggled to become skinny, you've helped me stand back up when I've fallen down. I really appreciate being your f-friend!" Haruno looked at Xue Hua, hoping that she'd call her a friend back too. She slightly frowned seeing her impassive fast, she looked dropped her head. Slightly embarrassed that Xue Hua didn't respond or do anything to accept her calling her a friend._

"_Two long years? Didn't I say you had a long way to go?" Haruno shakily nodded her head, Xue Hua gave a small smile._

"_I guess you finally get there, good job." Haruno widened her eyes, feeling Xue Hua pat her head._

Momoshiro, Ryoma, and Kikumaru stared as Haruno smiled at the memory, she then looked down at her watch.

"Oh no! I have to get home, Ja ne!" She threw away her tray and quickly left. Momoshiro slightly grinned,

"So Fukui, she really does have a heart." Kikumaru nodded and grinned,

"Fukui-chan is so cool! Taking on those girls, even though they were bigger than her. What do you think, O'chibi?" Ryoma stared out the window,

'Fukui Xue Hua….'

-**&-**

Xue Hua sneezed, Hanako blushed slightly,

"B-Bless you," Xue Hua nodded her head,

"I-I think that s-someone's talking about y-you…" Xue Hua raised an eyebrow,

"Doubt it." Hanako widened her eyes, trying to locate Xue Hua as she disappeared into the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own prince of tennis. I only own my characters. Ideas based off of Seigi no Mikata.

Prince of tennis © Takeshi Konomi

Broken Mask © iSPAZZMACHiiN3

Seigi no Mikata © Hijiri Chiaki

**Bold** is English.

_Italics_ are used to emphasize something, or signify a flash back or lyrics to a song.

"Blah." Those quotes are used for talking.

'Blah.' Those are used for thing.

AN: Sorry for the hiatus. I'll try to update more, although I think I'm going to make another Ryoma x OC fanfic. It all started cause of a broom and idk I started having ideas. It's going to be called Haru Haru. BUT ENOUGH OF THE NEW STORY. LET'S CONTINUE WITH THIS ONE.

k

Chapter Three: Photography

"Don't you two have something else to do?" Xue Hua walked down the hallway holding her bag and camera. Haruno and Hanako walked beside her, "Tennis club starts in 10 minutes. We'll walk you to the photography club!" Xue Hua rolled her eyes, "Would you even have time to get dressed?" The two sweat dropped, "Ano...eh."

"Nya! We're going to be late to practise! The district matches are coming up soon!" Kikumaru tugged on Fuji's wrist. "Saa, we have time." Kikumaru jumped up and pointed to his right, "Ne, ne! Isn't that Fukui-chan?" Fuji turned his head,

"Stop following me." The two girls stopped and stared as Xue Hue continued to walk. Fuji and Kikumaru walked up to the girls. Hanako took a step back and hid behind Haruno,

"Senpais?" Xue Hue waved her hand,

"Our next article is on the tennis club anyways, ja ne." Kikumaru grinned, "Ne? I thought she was dissing you two." The two girls started explaining how Xue Hue would never do that. Fuji smiled,

"Saa, let's go to the tennis courts."

Xue Hua sat her desk staring at her completed work. 'Finally, I finished the photos on that soccer article.' She checked her watch, '4:47? We finish at 5:00."

"Stop dilly dallying around. Just because you finished your work doesn't mean you can just relax. Here." Xue Hua stared up at the person who rudely threw the files on her desk.

"Our next assignment. It's due next week." Xue Hua narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Thank you, Satsuki."

The girl stared at the snacks on her desk. "And stop eating at your desk," She huffed and walked away.

Xue Hua narrowed her eyes at the girl. Satsuki Atsuko, a third year, is the head director for the Photography Club. She had short black hair and a narrow face. She always wore business clothes. The Photography Club had some sort of alliance with the Journalism Club, one where the Journalism Club would have a new article each week and asks the Photography Club for help on getting photos of whatever topic.

'The next article is going to be on the tennis District matches? Seigaku vs. Gyokorin?' She opened each drawer trying to remember where she categorised her camera lenses.

'Where is it?' She closed another drawer,

_Thuk! _Xue Hua stared at her pointer finger, the nail had been chipped. Frustrated she grabbed her bag and pulled out her nail file.

Ryoma took a sip of his water and wiped his forehead.

"Please! It would very helpful if I had some of your members for an interview!" Tezuka stood in front of a male, arms crossed. "We're practising." The male shook his head, "Please! It'd only be for half an hour or less." There was a moment of silence. The male persisted,

"Please, it's 5:23! Practise should end in a couple minutes, I'm asking for permission to conduct an interview _after_ practise."

Ryoma Echizen found himself inside a room he's never visited before. It was more of an office with all the cubicles and equipment. People were in their selective desk or at the printer machine, waiting for their turn. He turned and stared at the others who also have been taken. Oishi-senpai, Momo-senpai, Eiji-senpai, and Fuji-senpai stood there patiently waiting.

"Echizen, want to go grab a burger after this?" Ryoma nodded. Kikumaru pouted, "How come you two never invite us?" Momoshiro scratched his head, "Of course you can come, senpai! _If you pay for our meal_."

"Nya! No! I'm still broke from last time." The male from before appeared,

"Sorry for the wait. We're waiting at Photography club to take pictures. The head director should be here soon..."

"Fukui, what did I just say?" Xue Hua paused and looked to see Atsuko hovering over her. Her eyes were narrowed, hands on her waist, and eyebrows furrowed.

Everyone turned to look at the scene, including the tennis team.

"What's going on?" Kikumaru jumped up and down to get a better view. "Eh? Oishi, isn't that your cousin?" Ryoma stared at the two.

"It's because of people like you that women have such a bad reputation in the work place! Photography isn't_ girly_, it's unisex! Men look down upon us and laugh at our art. And here _you _are, filing your nails as if you don't have a care in the world. Photography isn't just some _hobby_; it's my aspiration and career! I will not tolerate you tarnishing this club's name."

Xue Hua stood up and bowed her head,

"I'm very sorry." Atsuko scoffed, "It's a big problem." And walked towards the tennis team,

"Sorry you had to see that, we need discipline sometimes. Anyways, let's head this way for some photos." The group began walking behind Atsuko. Ryoma lingered and stared at Xue Hua's shaking form.

"Well, that should be it for now! Thank you so much for your time." Ryoma yawned and stood up with the rest of his team.

_Knock knock_. Atsuko looked at the door, "Enter." Xue Hue's head popped out,

"I finished the soccer assignment and left it on your desk." And with that she left. Atsuko shook her head, "Anyways, see you guys another time." And bowed. The team left and Atsuko gathered her equipment. Making sure she had everything, she walked out and went to her desk.

'The so called 'Career woman' will become dumb.' Atsuko stared at the magazine, dumbfounded. She dropped her equipment and picked up the magazine to re-read the title.

"Those aspiring to become a career woman...will become stupid?" She began flipping through the pages,

'Their brain's stress reduction power will degrade.'

'Their 'give it your all' attitude will wear down their brain.'

'They will push their own opinions upon others.'

'The career woman will be more disliked than appreciated.'

_The next day._

"Xue Hua-sama, are you visiting the tennis club today?" Xue Hua shrugged, "Maybe, why are you two still following me?" Haruno clapped her hands and smiled, "Cause we like walking with Xue Hua-sama." Xue Hua stared at the two, "Didn't you two have to run laps yesterday?" Hanako nodded, "Only 10 laps, Xue Hua-sama." Xue Hua pinched the bridge of her nose,

"Stop following me." The two stopped walking and stared at Xue Hua's retreating figure.

"And it's just Xue Hua, not Xue Hua-sama."

Ryoma adjusted his bag and continued to walk towards the tennis courts as Momoshiro babbled on about food. Two boys were rushing towards the two. As they passed Ryoma caught a few words,

"Ah shit. I forgot the film strips at home. Satsuki is going to kill me."

Momoshiro jumped at the angry cry the one of the boys gave,

"What's up with them?" He shrugged and continued walking,

"So anyways I tried the new burger and shake combo-"

Xue Hua sat at her desk drinking her favourite juice, cucumber juice. She stared at the two males that just entered the office,

"Satsuki-san, I'm very sorry. I forgot the film strips at home!" The boy bowed down. Atsuko smiled and waved her hand,

"That's fine. It happens to the best of us. How about this? We end the club early and have a celebration party of how hard we worked on that last assignment?" Everyone stayed silent.

"E-eh?" Atsuko clapped her hands and turned around,

"Minna-san! Today we'll end the club early and have a celebration party. How does Sushi sound? My treat of course." Everyone stared at her.

"H-hai!"

"O-oto-san?! What are you doing here?" Takashi stared in bewilderment seeing his dad walk around with a large bag. Takashi's dad grinned, "I came over to say hi," He turned and waved to the rest of the team. There were various shouts of,

"Hello !"

"Hi !"

"How are you, ?"

He chuckled and lifted the large bag to his son. "Someone from your school ordered something huge; I think it's a party! How about you boys help me? There's more in the car." Takashi numbly nodded and caught the car keys. He turned to the team,

"Who wants to help me?"

Xue Hua sat at the table sipping her tea. Everyone was sitting, talking to a friend and drinking whatever drink they wanted. Atsuko sat right next to her,

"Thanks for recommending the Kawamura Sushi place, Fukui-chan!" _Ring ring. _Atsuko flipped open her phone,

"It's here? Okay. I'll come out." She closed her phone and smiled at Fukui, "Sorry for giving you a rough time. I'll come back with the food!" She got up and left. Some of the girls in the club turned around and gushed at Xue Hua.

"How did you do it, Fukui-chan?!" Fukui sipped her tea and stared at them,

"What do you mean?" Another girl pumped her fist,

"She was always so strict with us! Now she's not bullying us anymore. It was you, right? You put the magazine on Atsuko's desk." Xue Hue stayed silent,

"Minna-san! The sushi is here!" A couple girls started whispering and pointing at the door, "Why are they delivering our food?" "Duh, Takashi's dad owns that sushi shop!"

"There must have been something in that magazine that changed her heart." The girl grabbed Xue Hua's hand,

"Thank you so much, Fukui-chan. You're a life saver." The others nodded. Xue Hua rolled her eyes,

"Well, I didn't really do it for you..."

"Saa, you sure are popular Fukui-san." Xue Hua looked up at the brown hair male that had his eyes clothes. She looked around and saw Oishi, Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Ryoma, and Takashi. Oishi smiled and waved,

"What are you doing here?" Kikumaru grinned and jumped up to hug her,

"Fukui-chan!" Xue Hua narrowed her eyes and shoved a sushi in his mouth before he got to her. Choking, he tried chewing the sushi with the others patting his back in attempts to help him.

"Ahh! What is this?!" His face turned as red as his hair as he ran around drinking anything in sight. Xue Hua smirked as Fuji stared at her sushi,

"Wasabi rolls?"

Xue Hua Fukui's motto : One evil act a day makes the world go round.


End file.
